


Рифтенский квартет

by Cexmet



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Language: Russian, noir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это Рифтен и они делают здесь все, что хотят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рифтенский квартет

I.

Заняв трон ярла, Мавен Черный Вереск берется за дело – жестко, как всегда, никто и не ждал другого, только не в Рифте. Ингун не осуждает мать – та была права, управляя медоварней, права и управляя городом – любая награда ценнее, когда знаешь о возможном наказании, и Мавен начинает с наказаний, зная, что так они запомнятся лучше.  
Фермеры больше не жалуются на высокие подати после того, как кто-то убил хозяина «Златоцвета» и его наемников – никто не говорит вслух о Гильдии Воров и ее связях с кланом Черный Вереск, но кто-то взломал все замки Арингота, кто-то умеющий прятаться и ударять в спину, подкрался к нему и его наемникам с острым ножом. К нахождению тел, в «Златоцвете» было больше мух, чем пчел, и заглянувшего в поместье стража вырвало, будто сожравшую злокрысий яд псину, хоть он и насмотрелся на всякое на войне. Новый хозяин «Златоцвета» никогда не спорит с Мавен, а его мед так же хорош, как у Арингота. Ингун пытается представить себе, каково это – жить в доме, где убили десятерых, выходить по утрам на пасеку, зная, что здесь, перед ульями, растянули на земле тело прежнего хозяина, полив его медом, который пчелы собрали, чтобы наполнить им свои соты. Может быть, это не так уж и страшно – просто напоминание о том, что случается, если идешь против семьи Черный Вереск.  
По крайней мере, теперь, когда война закончилась, в городе тихо. Рифт снова оживает, и приехавшие из Виндхельма эльфы заполняют комнаты в ночлежке у Хельги. Все они зовут Мавен «доброй госпожой», и Ингун вспоминает, что говорили о Грелод Доброй, которая била и запугивала до смерти детей в своем приюте, все знали об этом, но никто так и не вмешался – эльфы представляются ей похожими на этих детей: может быть, не всем им по нраву вспоминать, как эльфийку, служившую при Лайле, скинули с лестницы крепости Миствейэл – ее тонкие кости треснули, как дорогой саммерсетский фарфор, когда она скатилась к ногам стоявших внизу имперских стражей, никто не подал ей руку, никто не подаст руку одному из них, если тот упадет – но это все же лучше, чем Виндхельм. Подобное стремится к подобному: новые аргониане работают в порту, эльфы заполняют медоварню, где больше нет недостатка в рабочих руках, а в «Пчеле и жале» метет теперь полы редгардка, перебравшаяся откуда-то с запада – она улыбается шуткам Сибби, с благодарностью принимает затертые деньги Киравы.  
Ингун не помнит, как звали распорядительницу Лайлы Руки Закона, рослую и золотокожую, но помнит, кто толкнул ее в спину, заставляя оступиться – младший сын Лайлы. По слухам, эльфийка помогла имперцам, и так он ей на это ответил, но Ингун не знает, стоит ли верить этим слухам.  
Она уверена, что Мавен будет хорошим ярлом. Ингун и братья давно уже не зовут Мавен «матерью», хотя едва ли могут вспомнить, когда и как это вышло, слишком давние воспоминания кажутся размытыми, будто застиранные пятна на белой одежде – Ингун кажется, что это связано с их отцом, который ушел и не вернулся однажды, задранный медведями на Осенней поляне. Кажется, после этого, «мама» и «мать» стали просто «Мавен», будто она их старшая сестра или няня.  
Ей кажется, что Рифт, край тихого солнца и коротких дождей, край, где круглый год тянется ранняя осень, ждут прекрасные дни. Ингун жаль, что она не может проводить, слушая наставления Элгрима, столько времени, как прежде: он нашел себе нового ученика, молодого аргонианина со светлой чешуей, тот прилежно учится готовить настои из трав и отдает предпочтение целебным зельям. Ингун понимает, почему: они продаются лучше, чем яды, и, должно быть, нужнее другим ночующим в подземельях. Сама она продолжает ставить опыты с ядовитым колокольчиком и пасленом, и разными видами горноцвета, пытаясь создать яд, дешевый, как хлеб, и смертоносный, как дыхание атронаха – все чаще Ингун работает над ним дома, заходя к Элгриму только в вечерние часы, когда его ученик возвращается в Район Нищих.  
Закончив опыты, Ингун сливает неудавшееся зелье в канал – голубые разводы расплываются, сначала будто складываясь в буквы неведомого языка, а потом растворяясь бесследно. От воды тянет гнилью, многим этот запах кажется неприятным, но Ингун давно к нему привыкла, наверное, даже считает его приятным. В гнили есть что-то спокойное, то, что гниет, уже остановилось, можно просто смотреть и ждать, что будет дальше, а Ингун нравится наблюдать, она думает, что, даже если станет после Мавен ярлом – не Сибби или Хемминг, а именно она, не важно, почему так может случиться – будет не править, а наблюдать, как за муравейником, на который можно лить воду и разводить ее длинной веткой, создавая каналы. Она наблюдает даже сейчас, слушает и слышит – голоса над головой, приглушенные, но различимые.  
Это – Мьол, бывшая наемница, и Кувалда. Он похож на героя сказки, какие сочиняют для детей: прежде был головорезом, из тех, кто пропивают каждую монету, какую заполучат, а теперь – служит при дворе ярла, и не последний человек во всем владении, его голос похож на грохот дешевой посуды, такой как в лаборатории у Элгрима.  
– Не настолько ты дурная на голову, Мьол, чтобы не понимать, – говорит он, – уходи из этого города, пока можешь.  
Мьол смеется, искренне, как будто Кувалда только что пошутил, только это не шутки, Ингун знает, и уж точно это знает Мьол. Ингун она кажется безумной, может быть, это и есть безумие: быть недостаточно умной, чтобы понять, как именно можно искоренить то, что считаешь злом, и недостаточно глупой, чтобы попытаться пойти напролом.  
– Это плохо кончится, сама знаешь.  
– Думаешь, я боюсь тебя или твою Мавен? Или ее сыновей? Знаешь, если ты такой храбрый, то давай, покажи это: бери свой молот и давай сразимся.  
Отсюда, от воды, все слышно – многие об этом даже не задумываются, но Ингун нравится слушать: эльфы с медоварни часто говорят о скууме и лунном сахаре, которые привозят в Рифтен хаджиты, нищие ругают тех, кто дает им деньги, куда больше, чем тех, кто просто проходит мимо. Ингун слышит, как Свана Крепкий Щит переговаривается с Сибби, и скрипят доски под их ногами, когда они идут рядом, и еще она слышит всех тех, кто приходит к Хельге не для того, чтобы заночевать – не только людей, не только эльфов, у Мадези недостает одного когтя на правой ноге, его шаги легко узнать. Легко узнать и шаги самой Мавен и ее спутника, Ингун замирает, услышав их, спускающихся по шаткой лестнице к Крысиной норе.  
– Даже если Мерсер вас и оставил, – тихо говорит Мавен, но до Ингун каждое слово доносится ясно, как если бы та шептала ей в ухо, – не думаю, что это может нам помешать. Если ты мужчина, Бриньольф, то справишься с делами и без него, я уверена.  
Ингун возвращается к Элгриму, не вслушиваясь в ответ Бриньонльфа. Она осторожно закрывает дверь, и с улыбкой возвращается к ретортам лаборатории.

 

II.

Головы находят ранним утром – укрытые тонким полотном, они лежат на тележке торговки овощами, и, должно быть, ночная стража приняла их за сгнившие кочаны капусты, но утренний свет высвечивает красноту пятен, расходящихся по ткани, и, откинув полотно, стражи зовут Кувалду, потому, что тот теперь отвечает за порядок в городе. Он выходит из ворот Миствэйла и направляется к рынку, спокойный, чуть медлительный, похожий на медведя, еще молодого, но уже сильного и уверенного в своих силах.  
– Они из Гильдии Воров, – говорит Кувалда, едва взглянув.  
Он небрежно поворачивает головы лицами к небу, не вслушиваясь в разговоры стражников за спиной: «Да это же Бриньольф, торгаш-мошенник с рынка» — а потом вдруг вздрагивает, увидев то, что с самого начала боялся увидеть, хотя и сам бы себе в этом не признался – голову Могильщика. Запрятанная под волосами красотки Сапфир, она почему-то кажется маленькой, но Кувалда берет ее в руки, и подносит к себе, не замечая, что начинает скулить, будто побитый пес, и все стражники смотрят на него.  
Все зовут его просто «Кувалда», когда-то у него было и собственное имя, и родовое: он был Йофур Тяжелый Молот, но в маркартской бойне весь его клан вырезали, и сейчас Йофур предпочитает называться кличкой – вот и Могильщик предпочитал так же, его настоящее имя Кувалда пару раз слышал, но так и не запомнил, какое-то имперское, не то Сальвиус, не то Сильвий, он был из анвилских воров, и в Скайрим бежал от своих же, что-то там с Гильдией не поделив – может и не самый честный человек, Могильщик все же был верен тем, кто звал его другом, никогда не лгал тем, кто ему доверял, не пачкал руки в крови, когда мог оставаться чистым, знал свое дело и знал, что дело – еще не все, а теперь кто-то отрубил ему голову, и бросил ее, как прогнившую капусту, точно тот этого заслуживал.  
Кувалда не может разжать пальцы, как будто что-то станет еще хуже, если он бросит эту мертвую голову. Могильщик был ему как брат, многие действительно верили, что они – братья, было в них что-то похожее. Теперь обо всем этом можно говорить только в прошедшем времени – Кувалда никогда не был из тех, кто любит и умеет складно говорить, но почему-то в голову ему сразу приходит именно это.  
Он не знает, кто мог бы такое сделать, но знает, что должен найти убийцу, хочет найти его – никто не будет жалеть о мертвецах из Гильдии Воров – Кувалда был знаком со многими из них, и с малышкой Сапфир, и со старым занудой Меллори — ни один из них, наверное, не был достойным человеком, не заслужил похорон, и к лучшему, что тела не нашли, а их головы стражники зароют завтра, за стенами города. Голову его брата тоже – Кувалда не хочет, чтобы так все было, но ему нечего сказать, и негде было бы похоронить то, что осталось от Могильщика, поэтому все, что ему остается – снова положить голову среди прочих.  
Он думает о похоронах и смерти, о том, что у Могильщика не будет своей могилы. Это очень глупая шутка, им обоим всегда такие нравились, вот о чем еще думает Кувалда, продолжая поворачивать остальные головы, будто в поисках ответа. Он смотрит на них – у двоих шеи перерублены ниже, чем у прочих, видны проколы на коже, будто кто-то подкрался к спящему и пустил ему кровь, а потом уже от мертвеца отрезал голову, в несколько ударов. С Могильщика голову сняли чисто, срез гладкий – не как у других, которых как мясо в лавке рубили, а как может только хороший боец, с тяжелой и сильной рукой: одним движением и подчистую, будто волос бритвой.  
Он снова поднимает и прижимает к себе его голову в последний раз, даже не думая, что скажут другие, что они придумают – едва ли кто из стражников знал хотя бы о том, кто собирается в Крысиной норе: Мавен постаралась, чтобы им не с руки было раскапывать дела Гильдии Воров, Хемминг сам вызвался следить, чтобы они не лезли в эти дела, и он справляется. Осторожно укладывая голову брата среди других, отворачиваясь, чтобы больше его не видеть, Кувалда думает о том, что знает человека, который умеет очень хорошо обращаться с оружием, человека, живущего в Рифтене.  
Он идет к Хеммингу вечером того же дня, ему до смерти хочется напиться, но он знает, что такие дела на пьяную голову не решаются. Кувалда вешает на пояс тяжелый топор владения, какие ярл дарует танам владения: простое и надежное оружие, не привлекающее внимания.  
Хемминг заканчивает свою показную тренировку с оружием во дворе крепости, он перекидывает короткий меч из руки в руку, будто тот легче пушинки, прежде чем вернуть его на стойку, улыбается пристально наблюдающей молодой стражнице – та, забыв обо всех заботах, заглядывается на него, и он ей отвечает тем же. Хемминг – не только сильный, но ловкий и быстрый, настоящий убийца, и если бы ему было нужно, если бы он захотел, то убил бы сам, кого угодно, заставил бы исчезнуть без следа. В Рифте легко пропасть, много кто пропадал, некоторым из пропавших Кувалда в этом помог: и подружкам Сибби, и собутыльникам Хемминга, которые слишком много узнавали, и тем, кто, работая на медоварне, решал, что стоит попытаться обмануть Мавен. Ему не больно-то нравилось такое делать, но работа есть работа, лучшего ему все равно никогда не светило. И если ты однажды решил работать на Мавен Черный Вереск, то живым от нее не уйдешь – не отпустит.  
С самого начала, глядя на тренирующегося Хемминга, Кувалда еще на до конца не уверен, потому, что, может быть, это и совпадение — мало ли кто и как мог вмешаться в дела Гильдии – вот только среди новых жителей не увидишь того, в чьих руках хватит силы для подобного удара, а Хемминг влет разрубает топором коровий череп, будто это ему ничего не стоит, а с мечом, говорят, обращается еще лучше, ловчее — ему ничего не стоит снести с человека голову, будто шея вся из свежего масла.  
Он подходит к Хеммингу не пока тот еще разминается со своим оружием, а позже, не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел или слышал этот разговор, и то, что будет потом. Кувалда следует за Хеммингом в Миствэйл, думая о своем: о том, что головы Векела на той тележке не было, значит, он еще жив, где-то прячется, и Мерсера там тоже не было, может быть, они убежали, или тоже в этом замешаны, но не спрашивать же, так это или нет. Хемминг, будто не замечая, что за ним следует Кувалда, отправляется в верхние покои, где нет стражи, а на столе всегда стоит лучший черновересковый мед и лежит нарезанный сыр. Садясь на скамью, Хемминг наливает себе меда, и пьет залпом, будто хочет быстрее захмелеть, а потом наливает еще.  
– Подойди ко мне, – говорит он, и Кувалда думает, что тот понимает: нельзя было не догадаться, а может быть Хемминг и хотел, чтобы Кувалда догадался. Он кладет руку на висящий у пояса топор, и подходит ближе, послушный слуга, каким всегда и был.  
– Ты убил моего брата? – говорит он прежде, чем сам Хемминг успевает объяснить, зачем его подозвал. Тот усмехается и смотрит на Кувалду, как на крутящегося у ног голодного пса, тот и есть для него – прикормленный бродячий пес, которого можно натравить на неугодных и прогнать со двора, если надоест.  
– Он убил всех остальных и принес мне их головы, – Хемминг отпивает из высокой чаши, его короткие усы слипаются от золотистого меда, а голос звучит и насмешливо, и сладко. Кувалда ненавидит такие голоса, потому, что ими всегда говорят те, кто хочет посадить тебя на цепь и кормить объедками, чтобы ты сторожил их дом. – Так уж мы с ним договорились.  
– Почему? – спрашивает он, как будто действительно надеясь на ответ, на какое-то объяснение: неужели нельзя было никак иначе, неужели нельзя было не убивать его брата, тот ведь даже и не был в Гильдии, они всего-то ночевали рядом, а дел с ним не вели. Может быть, именно поэтому все вышло так гладко.  
– Потому, что это Рифтен, – Хемминг лениво поднимается со скамьи, отставив кубок, – и мы делаем здесь все, что хотим. Это даже не было сложно, нужно было просто спросить: чего ты хочешь – кошель с септимами, или чтобы твоего глупого братца сожрали рыбы в канале?  
Кувалда замирает, не веря собственным ушам: может быть, Могильщик и был ему близок как брат, но кто же пойдет на такое, пусть и ради брата? А потом он вдруг понимает, что сам бы – пошел, может оно все и не так просто, как Хемминг говорит, но если бы выбора не было – он бы так и сделал, и не потому, что любит золото, а потому, что клан Черный Вереск свои угрозы держит, и если кто из них обещает убить, значит время звать жрецов Аркея. И еще – потому, что так они всегда и решали свои проблемы.  
Могильщик не пачкал рук, когда мог их не пачкать, но и не стыдился крови, если иначе было никак — Кувалда это знает, потому, что он и сам такой же.  
– Зачем убивать десяток человек, – лицо Хемминга раскалывает улыбка, – если можно приказать одному убить их всех, когда они не ожидают нападения, а потом заплатить ему одним хорошим ударом?  
Кувалда стряхивает с себя оцепенение, перестает думать и гадать, не спрашивает больше ничего, не говорит ни слова, просто бросается на него, снимая с пояса топор – Хемминг пытается увернуться и от топора уходит, но пропускает удар кулаком в челюсть. Кувалда привык к бою в доспехе, без защиты ему все равно что без оружия, а Хемминг чуть отскакивает, держась за челюсть, рывком вытаскивает из своих ножен короткий кинжал, не больше столового ножа, но этого довольно. Быстрый и ловкий, как спригган, Хемминг бьет Кувалду в шею – так закалывают свиней, одним ударом. Тот, пошатнувшись, падает вперед, пачкая своей кровью простую старую рубашку, мокрую от пота – еще живой, Кувалда пытается обхватить голову Хемминга, чтобы сломать ему хребет, но тот бьет его снова, дырявя глотку, и Кувалда валится к ногам Хемминга бесполезным куском мертвого мяса, таким же, как его названный брат.

 

III.

Сибби исчезает в тот же день, когда Хельга хватает Хемминга на рынке за руку и ведет, чуть не тащит, в свою ночлежку, на ходу говоря что-то о своей племяннице и о Сибби, говорит она сбивчиво и вполголоса, будто боится, что кто-то еще может услышать. Перешагнув порог, Хельга осторожно закрывает дверь и ведет Хемминга к Сване.  
Тот смотрит и сразу же понимает, что случилось, нет нужды переспрашивать, хоть ни слова толком и не разобрал – у хорошенькой малышки Сваны разбито лицо, и она стоит, опираясь на стол, так, будто по-другому ей больно, так, будто прошлой ночью кто-то приставил нож к ее горлу и сказал что-то вроде того, что обычно Сибби говорит своим девицам, когда ему хочется, а им нет: «Раздвинь свои славные ножки и помолчи, и мы оба останемся довольны» — а потом оприходовал, заломив руки, сначала в одну дырку, потом во вторую, может и не один раз. Вот только теперь со строптивой бабенкой позабавился не сын владелицы медоварни, а сын ярла, нового ярла, которому еще многое предстоит устроить в Рифте, и лишняя болтовня ни к чему. Хемминг, все так же молча, стаскивает с пальца золотой перстень с простым камнем и кидает его Сване, но та даже не пытается поймать — перстень отскакивает от ее плеча, катится по полу и останавливается, запнувшись о щель между половицами, Хельга быстро наклоняется и сгребает его пальцами, будто боится, что Хемминг отнимет свою подачку.  
Она тоже держится как-то странно, может быть, Сибби и ее потоптал, как с племянницей закончил – он хозяйство в штанах держать не умеет, а сил на такое у него всегда довольно.  
– Молчите обе, пока я согласен по-хорошему, – говорит Хемминг, а голос звучит как чужой. Хемминг думает о Сибби и о том, что надо бы хорошенько оттаскать его рожей по полу: не такой же он дурак, чтобы не понимать, – а то будет по-плохому, и пожалеете, что Сибби сам вас не прирезал к дреморам поганым.  
Хельга кивает, а Свана так и стоит неподвижно, смотрит равнодушными глазами, будто умирает, и Хемминг едва не плюет ей под ноги: тоже ведь дура, все знают, что Сибби не отказывают и не перечат, а то хуже становится. И к Сибби не лезут, если не хотят, чтобы он однажды ночью так сделал, уж могла бы это и понять. Но она не поняла, а сам Сибби, глупец, не понял, что не надо бы ей это показывать. Хемминг только об этом и думает, и о том, как подпортит его нравящееся девицам лицо, хорошенько приложив кулаком.  
Но Сибби не приходит, ни в этот день, ни на следующий — он как сквозь землю провалился. Первое время все думают: ладно – может быть, загулял или рванул куда-нибудь в Вайтран, за бабьей юбкой, с ним такое не в первый раз — вот только Сибби не такой дурной, чтобы бросить все и мчать куда-то, даже не сказав, что уходит, а дни все тянутся и тянутся. В лесах еще полно бывших Братьев Бури, которые режут любого, они еще хуже разбойников – им нужна и звонкая монета, и добрые кони, они лютой ненавистью ненавидят тех, кто не поддержал их восстания, кто не рванул на лучшем коне в Виндхельм, чтобы присягнуть самозваному королю.  
А потом новый управляющий медоварней зовет Хемминга и Мавен, у него сухой и серьезный голос, не надо трудиться, чтобы понять, к чему он ведет свой разговор: работники раскрыли чан и увидели что-то темное, плавающее в меде, кто-то из новеньких эльфов говорит, что когда, засыпая сушеные травы в наполовину сбродивший мед, увидел тело, принял его за куски дерева или тряпки и сам пошел за багром, чтобы вытащить их — вот только это оказались не тряпки и не дерево. Это – Сибби, мертвый, разрезанный на куски, разделанный, как разделывают быка на мясо: руки и ноги отрублены, и тело надвое, а грудь вся исколота, будто кто-то бил его ножом еще и еще, никак не мог остановиться. Все смотрят на него, с брезгливостью, как на какую-то диковинку, будто не узнают, и Мавен тоже смотрит, подходит совсем близко, и Хемминг подходит вместе с ней. Он видит, как вздрагивают ее губы, как блестят глаза, но знает, что, здесь и сейчас, Мавен Черный Вереск не уронит ни единой слезинки, пусть даже и будет горько плакать позже, заперев дверь своих покоев. Сибби всегда был ее любимцем, Хемминг не знает, почему – может быть, из-за отца, в честь которого его назвали, а может еще почему.  
– Уберите это, – говорит Мавен, спокойная, как скала, – мы похороним его в склепе. Мед разлейте по бочкам и пометьте, что он подпорчен, такой продавать разве что бедноте.  
Она расправляет плечи и уходит, а Хемминг думает: «Глупый ты собачий сын, Сибби, догулялся и доигрался», — а потом наклоняется к верхней части его тела, потому, что видит что-то странное, уголок бумажного листа, торчащий из его кармана, вроде очередной любовной записки, вот только Сибби никогда их нее читал и не хранил. Лист весь липкий от меда и крови, но Хемминг разворачивает его и читает: «Вот что бывает, когда кто-то пытается помешать Мерсеру Фрею». Он мнет лист в пальцах, и думает только об одном: Мерсер Фрей умрет, совсем скоро, такой смертью, какую этот грязный лис и заслужил.  
Хемминг не затягивает дела, будто боится передумать, он сам раздает указания стражникам, и тем хватает ума не спросить у него, откуда ему столько известно о тайных туннелях Гильдии Воров, и вот по несколько человек становятся у заброшенного склепа и у подземелий, где ютятся нищие, а больше всего – идет прямиком в Крысиную Нору, с оружием наголо, чтобы вытравить оттуда всех крыс, но Хемминга среди них нет, ему ясно: Мерсер не стает уходить через общие входы, у него не может не быть личной лазейки, ведущей в дом. Хемминг не хочет думать о том, что Мерсер может уйти как-то иначе, не забрав ничего из своей личной норы – тот не такой человек, чтобы все бросить, по рассказам Мавен, он слишком уж высокого мнения о себе и низкого об остальных, если уж где и как можно его поймать, то только так и тут.  
Как саблезуб, выслеживающий оленя, Хемминг замирает и слушает, все лишние звуки — и говор на площади, совсем неподалеку, и пение птиц — будто исчезают. Время кажется ему медленным, густым, будто особый выдержанный мед, но потом Хемминг слышит тихие, осторожные шаги и вытаскивает оружие из ножен – и время как будто становится еще медленнее: где-то там, в своем доме, как уязвимое сердце под решеткой ребер – найдешь место, в которое бить, и не надо ударять сотню раз, хватит одного.  
Хемминг знает, что от рядовых членов Гильдии они избавились потому, что этого хотел Мерсер – вернее, оба они хотели: ему, говорила Мавен, надоели бывшие дружки, что-то вечно затевавшие в обход его кармана, а ей хотелось избавиться от слухов о связях с Гильдией Воров, но больше ему ничего известно не было, хоть он сам и подстроил ту славную резню, узнавать причин ему не хотелось — дела с Гильдией его не касались, он сам следил за тем, за чем те уследить не могли: бандиты в горах, разные твари около пасек «Златоцвета» — дел было довольно, и не ко всем стоило приплетать стражников, лучше уж было найти пару неумных наемников и пойти с ними, чтобы разобраться раз и навсегда. Вот что Хемминг умел делать: уничтожать людей, чтобы от них и следа не оставалось, убивать чисто и гладко.  
И, когда Мерсер Фрей раскрывает заднюю дверь своего дома, чтобы перешагнуть порог, Хемминг вгоняет короткий меч ему в живот, под щиток брони, поворачивает настолько, насколько может, и выдергивает – ему говорили, эта рана больнее всего, а Мерсеру должно быть больно, потому, что никто не имеет права вмешиваться в дела клана Черный Вереск и никто не имеет права проливать их кровь. Мерсер, мерзавец, не сдыхает сразу, он перехватывает руку Хемминга, бьет его проклятущей бретонской магией, сжигая кожу под своей ладонью, но тот даже и не замечает, выхватывает второй рукой кинжал из ножен и бьет Мерсера прямо в глаз, загоняет по рукоятку, а потом – отступает на шаг, глядя на то, как мешающаяся с кровью прозрачная дрянь течет по дергающемуся в агонии лицу. Он смотрит на собственное запястье, и видит: кожу как кипятком обварили, но почему-то не больно, вернее – не сразу больно, сначала – спокойно и хорошо, и только потом по его плоти, от ладони и до локтя будто разливается неистовое пламя.  
Прислонившись к прохладной стене, Хемминг кричит от боли и проклинает Мерсера, лежащего у его ног, снова и снова, самыми страшными проклятиями, которые только может придумать.

 

IV.

В город каждую неделю прибывают новые люди, эльфы и аргониане — и Мавен рада помочь им устроиться: она не видит себя самой милосердной Марой, но знает, что может дать им работу, несколько золотых в месяц, меньше, чем она получает за их работу, но больше, чем они могли бы получить в Виндхельме, даже теперь, после того, как глупая рыжая голова Ульфрика Буревестника скатилась к подножию трона Исграмора. Они благодарны, она – довольна, никто не остается в накладе.  
Новый управляющий медоварни, некрасивый темноволосый альтмер, заглядывается на Ингун и, кажется, она совсем не против, только тихо смеется, прикрыв глаза, когда тот что-то шепчет ей на ухо, а Мавен думает о том, что надо найти Хеммингу хорошую невесту, пора уже, он завидный жених, и статный, и знатный, и богатый – и нравом полегче, чем Сибби. Лилит говорила, что в Вайтране есть одна девица, сирота, не из богатых, а все-таки деньги считать умеет, такую бы и нужно, чтобы она могла взять на себя долю в делах, ничего не стала бы портить и лезть под руки – но могла стать достойной женщиной клана Черный Вереск, готовой работать на благо семьи и Рифта.  
Крысиной Норы больше не существует, как и «Буйной фляги», подземелья постепенно обживаются новоприбывшими: там темно и сыро, но достаточно тепло, чтобы можно было жить, и нет злокрысов — для некоторых этого довольно — за такое место не приходится платить, кто-то из храма время от времени носит им спелые яблоки, а на остальное они способны заработать сами – в порту, на медоварне, на фермах, где вечно нужны новые и новые рабочие руки, на стройках. Мавен возводит новую медоварню, чуть восточнее Осенней поляны – сейчас ее так и называют: Осенняя Медоварня. Окруженные незаконченными стенами, привезенные из Маркарта огромные чаны напоминают купола двемерской крепости, и, глядя на них, Мавен вспоминает своего Сибальда, который так хотел построить здесь вторую медоварню, а потом умер, оставив ей все.  
Когда-то ее звали Мавен Чистый Родник, и это имя подходило ей куда меньше, чем Мавен Черный Вереск, а жила она в самом Солитьюде. Сибальд забрал ее оттуда, обещая показать чудесный город, и Мавен ни на миг не разочаровалась в том, что пошла за ним. Некоторые думают, что она сама убила своего Сибальда, заколола ножом и отволокла в лес, а медведи разобрали уже мертвое тело, но это не так – Мавен любила его, хотя не горевала ни дня, потому, что успела полюбить медоварню, перешедшую в ее руки более, чем смогла бы полюбить мужчину, пусть даже и самого лучшего.  
Не меньше чем по Сибальду, она тоскует по своему Сибби, любимому, непутевому сыну, хоть и знает, что тот сам виноват: чуть ни с детства просился под чей-то нож, вот и допросился, получил свое. Не перестал бы таким быть, не образумился бы – все равно кто-нибудь да пырнул бы его кинжалом, вот только что он сделал Мерсеру – теперь уже и не узнать.  
Одна она знает точно: то, что это – только начало, и на место Мерсера Фрея неизбежно придет кто-то еще, пусть от прежней Гильдии не осталось никого, быть не может и сомнений: найдутся новые воры, которые захотят прибрать Рифт к рукам – и с ними придется договориться, может быть – припугнуть, может быть – пойти на уступки. Ей жаль, что теперь они лишились Кувалды – Хеммингу стоило бы провести дело осторожнее, но раз уж он не справился, ей придется найти прежнему своему защитнику хорошую замену – в городе давно уже живет чародей, бросивший Коллегию, но знающий толк в заклинаниях, которые превращают мясо в угли, пару недель назад прибыла в Рифтен и рослая девица, при оружии и доспехах, говорящая, что ее за буйный нрав не взяли в Соратники. Мавен есть из кого выбирать, и она уверена, что Хемминг сумеет исправить свою ошибку, найдя того, кто будет равен Кувалде.  
Ее тревожат мысли о том, что, может быть, не Мерсер Фрей, а кто-то еще, решил стравить главу Гильдии с семьей Черный Вереск, но дела идут по-прежнему, в городе ничего не меняется, и Мавен остается лишь помнить о том, что все может измениться, и быть готовой к переменам. Нет человека, которого нельзя застать врасплох – и все же Мавен стремится стать именно такой.  
Семья ужинает в верхних покоях, а не в общем зале, не приглашая к себе никого – Мавен всегда казалось странным, как это Лайла терпит за своим столом боги знают какой сброд, половина из которого мечтала Лайле засадить кинжал в спину. Наверное, Лайла была слишком наивна для того, чтобы править Рифтом, она позволяла Мавен стоять у своего трона – и она понимала то же самое, что так хорошо понимает Мавен: Лайла давала приют и эльфам, и аргонианам и закрывала глаза на неурядицы в историях тех, кто готов был ей служить. Мавен делает то же самое, просто не стесняясь излишней привязанностью к закону – в точности как прежде.  
Она смотрит на своих детей – и на чуть бледную, спокойную Ингун, слишком уж много часов проводящую ночами над своими зельями, и на Хемминга – несмотря на все усилия и Ингун, и ее наставника, он не смог еще оправится от прикосновения Мерсера, под левым рукавом его бархатного одеяния – повязка, неплотно стягивающая воспаленную кожу, и он все еще не может обращаться с оружием так ловко, как прежде: пусть правая рука его все так же сильна, левой он с трудом поднимает оружие тяжелее столового ножа. А потом она смотрит на место Сибби – пустое место и стул, наверное, давно уже нужно убрать, как перестали ставить перед ним тарелку и кубок: мертвые должны оставаться в памяти, а не в жизни, место Сибби рядом с Сибальдом-отцом, не здесь.  
– Гильдия Саммерсетских Теней отравила нас, – вдруг говорит Ингун, и Мавен поворачивается к ней. – Всех нас, но, к счастью, у меня при себе всегда есть противоядие, жаль только, что его не хватило на всех. Простите, но вы умрете.  
Она едва заметно улыбается, произнося эти слова, и Мавен нужно меньше мига, чтобы понять их смысл, как и Хеммингу – тот медленно поднимается со стула, но тут же падает обратно, бессильный, Мавен смотрит на него, и чувствует, как немеют ее ноги: это похоже на паучий яд, может быть, на нем и замешена отрава, Ингун искусна в этом, как искусен был Сибби в любовных ласках, а Хемминг – во владении мечом. Мавен тоже пытается приподняться, но не может, может только думать: «Как же так, милая тихая Ингун, что же такое произошло и почему», — а потом: «Неужели ты одна все это устроила»?  
– Есть много разных ядов, я попробовала смешать несколько, – Ингун улыбается уголками губ, глядя, как из открывшегося рта Хемминга вытекает потемневшая кровь, Мавен тоже смотрит и думает, потечет ли сейчас точно так же из нее, не течет ли уже – не изо рта, ниже, как когда Ингун появлялась на свет: почему-то с ней было особенно трудно.  
Ингун сидит почти неподвижно, будто тоже отравлена, она медленно отрезает кусок лосося и подносит его ко рту, не сводя взгляда с Мавен, а та чувствует вкус крови во рту, ей кажется, что ее язык съеживается, будто засыхающий фрукт.  
– Рифт не может существовать без воров, но Гильдия действительно уже не справлялась с ним, вы с Хеммингом были правы, что уничтожили ее, – Ингун так же медленно отпивает из низкого кубка мед: со вкусом крови Арингота и всех его наемников, крови Йофура Тяжелый Молот, крови Мерсера Фрея, Сибби Черный Вереск, и всех тех, кто умер в Рифте, это самый лучший черновересковый мед, самый ароматный, – теперь, ее место займут новые, более сильные воры, и они избрали меня своей покровительницей. Нам оставалось лишь устранить Мерсера – и вас.  
У Мавен темнеет в глазах, ее рот наполняется то ли вязкой слюной, которую никак не удается проглотить, то ли кровью, каждый вдох дается с немалым трудом, и, не слыша хрипов Хемминга за грохотом собственного сердца, скачущего в груди, будто спасающийся от лисы заяц, Мавен усмехается, вкладывая в усмешку все свои последние силы.  
– Чего ради? – одними губами произносит она.  
– Потому, что Саммерсетские Тени предложили мне простую, но крайне выгодную сделку, – Ингун вытирает губы полотняной салфеткой и улыбается, подлинная женщина клана Черный Вереск, спокойная и жестокая, как ее мать, плоть от плоти, дух от духа, – кроме того, это ведь Рифтен, и мы делаем здесь все, что хотим.


End file.
